Herencia de sangre
by Lala-Oro
Summary: El Rey Goblins puso punto final a la história, consediendole un ultimo favor, no borrar sus recuerdos, pero Sarah vuelve a llamarlo para rogar que la ayude. Claro que ella deberá pagar por su "GENEROSIDAD", volviendose su vida un calvario por esconder a toda costa secretos que la torturan.
1. Chapter 1

**Herencia de sangre**

**Capitulo 1**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la película "Labyrinth", dirigida por Jim Henson. **

Perfecta – se dijo mirando el espejo y no se equivocaba, todo su conjunto era una excelente combinación de elegancia, seducción y buen gusto. Se enamoró apenas lo vio colgado en esa tienda exclusiva que le quitaba el aliento a cualquier mujer, "mucho mejor que cualquier hombre" - pensó. No tardó más de cinco minutos en pedirlo en su talle y probárselo. Un poco mas bajo de las rodillas, ceñido al cuerpo con un escote digno de ser admirado, pero era el hermoso color la que la había convencido de comprarlo, de un verde tan oscuro como sus ojos.

Su cabello iba recogido mostrando uno pendientes de brillante, regalo de su novio.

La puerta se abrió suavemente – Puedo pasar – dijo una voz masculina.

-Edward, como me veo?

- Hermosa, bellísima…que más quieres que te diga? – se paró detrás de la joven mujer abrazándola, apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de ella – Quizás esta noche pueda ser el afortunado en despojarte de ese vestido.

Causó una leve risa – Sí que te gusta insistir…

- Dime una cosa…cuánto tiempo más tomará para que confíes en mi? Sabes que me convertiría en tu esclavo?

"Solo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo, y yo seré tu esclavo" – de repente su mente se inundó de aquellas palabras las cuales retumbaron muy dentro de su ser, esas que pensaba olvidadas.

- No vuelvas a decirme eso – le dijo seria alejándose de él.

- Que cosa?

- No eres mi esclavo, ni nada por el estilo.

- De acuerdo no pensé que te molestaría. Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó con un leve gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

- Si. Bajamos ya no deben de tardar los llegar los invitados.

- Espera no te he dado mi regalo – busco en su traje y hayo una caja alargada de terciopelo negro.

- Edward…

- Ábrelo…

- Y eso fue lo que hizo, encontrándose con una gargantilla de diamantes, ese hombre si que no reparaba en gastos. La miró asombrada – Es hermosa, no se que decir.

- No tienes que decir nada. Ven quiero que la uses esta noche.

- Gracias – dijo ella admirándola ya puesta en su cuello, se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó dándole un tierno beso.

- Felices 25, Sarah.

- Edward… - hizo una pausa – Después de la reunión quisiera que te quedaras, necesito hablar contigo.

- Sucede algo?

- Después…ahora tratemos de disfrutar de MI noche – remarcando y sonriendo a la vez.

La gente comenzó a llegar puntualmente, pero Sarah esperaba con ansias la llegada de unas personitas muy importantes.

- Sarah! – dijo el niño corriendo a sus brazos.

- Toby… - abrazó afectuosamente al pequeño – Te extrañé, como se portó tu sobrina?

- Ella, es una consentida, sabes que mamá le dio a Lancelot, no es que este celoso pero tu me lo regalaste… - bajo la vista tímido con sus dedos entrelazados, jugando con sus pulgares.

- Lo se Toby…y después?

- Mamá y papá no dejan de hacer caras para que Mila se ría, pero creo que lo único que consiguen es asustarla

- Shhh… Toby! Que pensara tu hermana? – Karen tenía a la niña dormida en su hombro.

- Como estuvo todo Karen? – Sarah, saludo con cariño a su madrastra y a su padre que estaba detrás de ella.

- Bien, tu hermano está celoso y no quiere prestar sus juguetes.

- A quien se parecerá? – se escuchó una vos varonil pero cálida.

- Papá! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo verdad Toby?

- No me acuerdo – dijo inocentemente el niño mientras su hermana le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Y como esta mi preciosa? – susurró Sarah a la pequeña en brazos de su madrastra.

- Se portó muy bien…es divina. Quieres que la lleve a su cuarto?

- Si…Toby nos acompañas, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- En serio? Qué? – el niño abrió grande sus ojos azules con ilusión e impaciencia.

El departamento contaba con tres habitaciones, la mayoría no entendí por qué Sarah se encapricho con él, demasiado grande para dos personas, en especial si una aun no llegaba a los tres años. Pero por fin después de tanto esperar el departamento fue de ella, acondicionarlo le había tomado más de dos meses, tiempo en el que se hospedó en la casa de su padre. Tanto su él como Karen se sentían muy orgullosos de la mujer en que se había convertido , independiente y fuerte como siempre, aunque ambos pensaron que se dedicaría a escribir, ya que pasó casi toda su adolescencia con la nariz metida en sus historias . Ella se decidió por el diseño de interiores, algo que lo desempeñaba de manera excelente y bien demostrado estaba en su nuevo hogar.

- Toby, como te lo prometí…esta es tu habitación – abrió la puerta de par en par y le mostro un cuarto digno de un príncipe, contemporáneo claro. No faltaba nada, juguetes de sus personajes favoritos, videos juegos, una pequeña biblioteca con muchos libros de aventura y fantasía y una gran cama, todo en tonos celestes y azul noche, uno que otro toque color oxido para cortar y complementar la habitación.

- Wow…es genial Sarah, muchas gracias – el niño corrió directamente hacia los videos juegos, luego revisó que libros poseía la biblioteca para rematar abriendo algunos muñecos que aún se encontraban en caja.

- Sara consientes mucho a tu hermano, no debiste.

- Solo un poco, claro el podrá venir a quedarse siempre y cuando tenga buenas calificaciones en la escuela.

- Toby se dio la vuelta viendo a ambas mujeres – lo prometo, serán las mejores.

- Bien te dejamos para que disfrutes, allá abajo hay demasiados adultos y será aburrido – Sarah lo miro con complicidad guiñándole un ojo.

- Ven Karen quiero que ves la habitación de Mila.

La habitación de la pequeña era muy cálida, en tonos pasteles, diferentes tonos de rosas y verdes pintaban en el edredón, formando un estilo patchwork, sus paredes color vainilla la hacían aún más acogedora, estantes con peluches de animales y muñecas, baúl enorme con mas juguetes y como en la habitación de su tío una biblioteca un poco más grande repleta de libros, la mayoría cuentos que fueron de Sarah y su viejo tocador restaurado. Pero de todo hubo algo que llamo la atención de Karen.

- Es bellísimo…donde lo conseguiste?

Sarah con la niña ahora en sus brazos acunándola tratando de volverla a dormir.

- Te gusta? Lo compre un una casa de antigüedades, solo cambie el marco por algo más acorde con la habitación de la pequeña Mila.

- Me encanta, un búho blanco original…

- No, lechuza, si te fijas sus ojos no son tan grandes… - el cuadro mostraba una resplandeciente luna, y árboles y ramas entra una de ella una hermosa lechuza de plumaje albino.

- Ahh…siempre me cuesta distinguirlas.

Sarah le sonreía a Mila tarareando una canción de cuna, su favorita, la niña volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando escucho la voz de su madre – Mi preciosa, mi pequeña recuesta tu hermosa cabeza. Mi querida, mi único sueño…

- Has hablado con Edward? – Karen la interrumpió

- No, lo haré esta noche…- suspiro agotada.

- Y como te has estado sintiendo?

- Cansada, con dolores musculares, pero nada que un buen analgésico no solucione.

- Y los sangrados…siento preguntarte esto, sé que no te agrada hablar del tema, pero tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados.

- Lo se Karen, y no he vuelto a sangrar…así que no se preocupen, todo estará bien…

- Bien te dejo con mi hermosa nietita y consentida…si Toby me escuchara…

- El es un gran chico.

- Si…bien te esperaré abajo – deposito un suave beso en la frente de la niña y se retiró.

La mujer cerró la puerta seguida de Sarah que le coloco cerrojo. Se sentó frente al tocador.

- Hoggle…Hoggle…

- Sarah?...eres tu? – pasaron unos minutos hasta que la imagen del espejo fue totalmente nítida – Te extrañamos…

- Yo también, se que paso tiempo, pero la mudanza fue agotadora, recién hoy pude terminar con todo.

- My lady! Esta bellísima!

- Shhh… - la joven hizo un gesto poniéndose el dedo índice sobre su boca – Mila está dormida…

- Ahhh… - fue unísono, mirando a la pequeña con muchísima ternura.

- Cada día se parece más… – comenzó a decir el goblins gruñón antes de que Sarah lo fulminara con la mirada – que? Acaso miento?

- No toquemos el tema.

- Veo ni lady que ha trabajado mucho en la decoración del cuarto de la princesa Mila.

- Hoy están muy graciosos no?

- Porque? Dijeron ambos goblins a la vez, parecía que hoy estaban coordinados.

- Bueno le voy diciendo adiós a mis valientes caballeros, solo quería saludarlos. Oh por cierto donde esta Ludo?

- El peludo está jugando con sus rocas. No me había dado cuenta, hasta tienes una fotografía del susodicho – Ella supo inmediatamente a que se refería y rodo sus ojos.

- Y…lo han visto? – pregunto casi con timidez

- A Ludo? todos los días

- Si… a Ludo…bueno le dan mis saludos…

- Sarah…era broma – dijo Hoggle con mofándose de ella - lo vimos hace unos días en una especie de desfile, en Underworld cada 5 años se reúnen los 5 reinos. Es solo protocolo y política, digamos que así se mantiene el equilibrio y armonía en nuestro mundo.

- Si mi Lady los grandes señores fueron presentados al igual que nuestra posible nueva reina… - se escuchó el quejido del caballero cuando su compañero lo codeo con fuerza.

Sarah se levantó de su asiento para depositar a la pequeña en su cama, y ocultando la sorpresa de la información que acababa de recibir.

- Bueno amigos, debo irme, tengo invitados y me esperan. Por si no lo sabían hoy es mi cumpleaños – dijo sonriendo apoyando sus manos en la cintura – No es por nada que me he vestido así…

- Si lo sabemos, lo recordamos todos los años, pero no tenemos nada para darte, ya has crecido, y tus gustos son diferentes.

- Hoggle y Sir Didymus, no hay regalo más grande que su amistad, después de que? Casi 8 años? – los miro con cariño – siempre voy a estar agradecida por todo lo que hicieron por mí.

Se sintió un pequeño golpe en la puerta y Sarah miro a sus amigos para despedirse – los veré pronto – casi susurrando por si la escuchaban del otro lado – Los quiero. Adiós…

- Adiós Sarah…

La fiesta tuvo su fin alrededor de la tres de la mañana, Sarah se sentía más cansada de lo normal, su espalda le dolía y sentía algo de nauseas. Su cuerpo rechazaba la medicina, ella pensaba que no tenían efecto, pero el médico le explico que cada organismo es diferente que los resultado los notaria dentro de una cuantas semanas, todo dependiendo de los cuidados que ella tuviera con el. Nada de exigirse demasiado, descanso cuando su cuerpo se lo pidiera y no cuando ella quisiera. Una alimentación sana sin excesos de condimentos y varias veces al dia en pequeñas porciones, mucha atención en no golpearse y menos lastimarse, mucha, mucha agua, cero emociones fuertes y stress e incontables cuidados. Lo principal que el sangrado en su nariz había cesado, esa era buena señal.

Se descalzo y se sentó al lado de su novio con una carpeta en mano.

- Edward, recuerdas que tenía que contarte algo.

- Si dime – la atrajo hacia él recostándola sobre su pecho – Estoy exhausto, pero para ti soy todo oídos.

Sarah cerro los ojos y se incorporó dándole la carpeta, él la miro si entenderlo, solo la abrió y aun así no entendía.

- Sarah de que se trata esto?

- Estoy enferma Edward.

- Pero de qué?

- Leucemia… - palabra que parecía que le cortaba la garganta cada vez que la pronunciaba.

- Él se levantó del sofá dejando caer el diagnóstico médico – Que? Cuando?

- Fui hace unos meses y bueno…allí está el resultado… - dijo señalando los papeles tirados el piso.

- Meses…hace cuanto que lo sabes?

- Unos 8 meses…

- 8 meses? Estas bromeando no pasó por tu cabeza decírmelo antes? – él estaba realmente disgustado – Es que no soy nadie en tu vida?

- No digas eso, si te lo decía empezarías a decirme que necesito tratamiento, y no podía darme el lujo de dejar mi trabajo, además estaba la mudanza, quería terminar lo antes posible.

- Y eso te parece más importante? En que estabas pensando? – se llevó las manos a la nuca – Eres imposible…

- Imposible? Acaso sabes cómo terminas una vez que lo comienzas? Ya no podría hacer nada, por eso esperé a que todo estuviera en orden para…

- Y que debo hacer ahora?

- Nada solo necesito tu apoyo… - ella se acercó acariciándole la mejilla

- No podré…

Eso si fue como una balde de agua fría para Sarah… - No podrás qué? – se animó a preguntar.

- No podría lidiar con tu enfermedad…

- Y eso qué quiere decir, se más específico maldición!

- No me haces participe de tu cama, ni de tu enfermedad…

- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora…

- Lo siento pero no puedo, no quiero.

- Vete… - sus ojos verdes se transmutaron en furia y desprecio.

- Quizás mañana con la mente fría, ahora no puedo procesar nada.

- No habrá mañana, no puedo obligarte a llevar esta carga conmigo, está más que claro que tampoco te interesa…solo vete por favor.

Edward tomo su abrigo, y salió del departamento, dejando a una Sarah desbastada, pero no era solo la reacción del rechazo, hacia su persona sino que comenzaba a tomar conciencia de lo que le deparaba su futuro.

Sacó una botella de champagne y copa y las dejo en la mesa de la sala, sentándose en sobre una bellísima alfombra, color marfil.

- La última copa Sarah…y después afrontar la realidad.

No fue una sola, sino más de media botella, qué la detuvo, el haberse quedado dormida.

- Sarah… - su voz era suave y seductora, tal cual la recordaba.

- Que haces aquí? – lo miró curiosa.

- Tanto te molesta verme mi cosa preciosa? – preguntó con aire desafiante pero dócil.

- No…no se…estoy soñando verdad?

- Eso depende de ti…que es lo que quieres?

- No te entiendo, no me gustan tus juegos Rey Goblin – sus ojos verdes lo miraban con determinación.

- Porque tanto formalismo? Es que acaso te has olvidado de mi nombre?

- No… Jareth… - temía pronunciar su nombre, le provocaba una sensación de escalofrío en su cuerpo.

- Gracias, mi nombre en tus labios… – hizo una pausa y rozó con sus dedos enguantados la boca de la joven, aun asombrada por verlo – Suena tan dulce…tan – se acercó aún más – Bello…- Sarah podía sentir su aliento tibio – Me he convertido en tu sombra, te pertenezco Sarah…

- Porque? Yo te re… - no quiso terminar diciendo la cruda verdad.

- Lo sé! –le contestó ofendido. Su mirada herida y resentida no se ocultaba detrás de esos ojos bicolor.

- Lo siento…

- No quiero tu lastimosa pena…te quería a ti, en cuerpo y alma. – tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

- Y ahora qué quieres? – la belleza de Sarah lo tenía colgando de un hilo.

- Quiero olvidarte, quiero que me dejes de llamar en sueños, quiero que me dejes de torturar…Han pasado más de 5 años y yo sigo pendiente de una niña, caprichosa y malcriada.

- Perdón!? – Sarah dio un paso atrás – Yo no tengo la culpa., no es justo que me lo eches en cara.

- Y que es justo para ti mi preciosa? Es hora de cortar los lazos que te unen a Labyrinth y a mi – con un giro de muñeca hizo aparecer un cristal.

- No! Por favor… no quiero olvidar…

- Pero yo si...

Antes de que el pudiera elevarlo Sarah lo apartó con una de sus manos y con la otra sujetó con fuerza la gran solapa de su chaleco de cuero negro lo acercó a ella y susurrándole sobre los labios le pidió – no me quites mi refugio... – lo besó con vehemencia y para él fue tocar el cielo, pero qué costo tendría su caída.

Ninguno de los dos quería quebrar ese beso, porque sería enfrentar la realidad de la cual querían escapar.

Sarah se asombró por lo que hizo pero más fascinado estaba él, al sentirla reclamar su boca con tanta pasión, sus lenguas entrelazadas saboreándose en un exquisito éxtasis.

El Rey Goblin se aferró a su cintura con tanta fuerza que ella gimió de dolor, esto fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta en sí, aunque sin soltarla le rogó – Sarah aléjame de ti antes de que sea tarde…

Ella solo lo miró absorta, tocándose los labios hinchados por el beso – Todo esto parece tan real…

El solo sonrió ante el comentario de la joven – Será lo que quieras que sea – la abrazó por y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sarah, aspirando su perfume – Sarah… - le susurró – Por qué me rechazaste? Podría haberte dado todo, cumplir con cada uno de tus caprichos…deseos… - lamió su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y mordisquearlo.

Sarah cerró los ojos con su piel erizada por el placer que él le brindaba, al abrirlos se vio en un lugar desconocido, un nada, un espacio totalmente vacío, lo único que había era una enorme cama vestida de sábanas blancas, del más fino algodón, lleno de almohadas de plumas.

- Esto…

- Es una cama…

- Lo sé! – se dio a vuelta – Se lo que es una cama.

- Entonces de qué te sorprendes?

- Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Tú lo comenzaste mi cosa preciosa, yo lo solo lo voy a terminar o mejor dicho ambos lo haremos – se acercó sin cautela, con la mirada llena de deseo, acarició con el índice su cuello bajando hasta su escote – él sonrió cuando le prestó atención al pequeño camisón amarillo pastel que llevaba puesto – Pareces una niña con esto puesto – se lo dijo mientras jugaba con el bretel de la prenda – Me temes?

- Tendría que hacerlo? – con altives le contestó la pregunta con otra.

- Deberías… - la tomó de las caderas y la levantó haciendo que ella lo abrazara con las piernas – Trataré de ser gentil… - reclamó sus labios y ella solo se dejó.

- La atrajo mas hacia el abrazándola con impaciencia para que pudiera sentir su masculinidad erecta. Acarició su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, magreando con ímpetu.

- Espera… - rogó ella.

- No puedo, Sarah…te dije que me alejaras, ahora es tarde.

- Ahhh! – gimió cuando corrió sus bragas para sentirla del todo, sus dedos jugaban con toda su intimidad húmeda y caliente prestando mayor atención al pequeño botón hinchado – Detente! – su voz era quebrada, se aferró a sus hombros y él nuevamente a su boca.

La llevo hasta la cama recostándola y así enfrente de ella él comenzó a desvestirse, la situación le divertía, ya que con cada prenda que iba despojando los hermoseo ojos verdes de Sarah brillaban con más intensidad, hasta que llego a sus pantalones. Fue cuando, ella avergonzada apartó la vista hacia otro punto, pero él la reprendió.

- Mírame Sarah – tomó su mentón para que lo viera – No te avergüences.

Obedeciendo lo hizo, su piel era tan blanca, se notaba tan suave, su cuerpo delgado, cada musculo perfectamente marcado. Llevo la mano de Sarah a su pecho y esta estaba temblando, pero en ningún momento la soltó, hizo qua bajara hasta acariciarlo del todo, ella levanto una de las cejas, era la primera vez que veía un hombre completamente desnudo y la primera vez que lo sentía, se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo apartar la vista. El la jaló hacia él para besarla, haciendo que se arrodillara en el albino lecho. Agarró la juvenil prenda por la parte inferior y comenzó a levantarla hasta deshacerse de ella, admiró por varios minutos a una mujer sonrojada, tímida y en ropa interior.

- No me veas de esa manera, se siente…extraño.

- Que tan extraño?

- Siento que tu mirada me quema…

- Mi cosa preciosa – levantó su mentón y viéndola con deseo – Solo trato de controlarme, creo que podría hacerte daño por el deseo que me provocas y no quiero, eres tan hermosa… – se acercó y la besó con ternura, mientras le quitaba el sujetador que parecía resistirse, esto lo frustró, no le quedó de otra que chasquear sus dedos haciéndolo desaparecer. Sintió a Sarah sonriéndole sobre los labios, ciertamente pensó que le causó gracia su accionar.

Luego de acariciarle el rostro la recostó nuevamente, Sarah sería de él, aunque sea por una noche la disfrutaría, dejaría a un lado el maldito rencor que sigue intacto desde el día que lo rechazó," tonta y arrogante niña".

Sus besos dibujaron un camino de lujuria desde su boca seguida por su cuello, sus bellos pechos ya era arcilla en las manos del Rey Goblin hasta que fueron presa de sus labios y lengua, sintió su piel hirviendo debajo de él, siguió con el recorrido por su abdomen e hizo una pequeña escala en sus caderas, las cuales mordió con desesperación dejándole un marca con un rojo que persistiría de seguro por varios días.

- Sarah se quejó – Oye! Despacio…eso dolió… - la única respuesta que recibió de él fue una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

- Sarah te necesito... – la volvió a besar, mientras con osadía le despojaba la única prenda que le quedaba, unas bragas blanca con pequeños lunares celestes – Quizás duela al principio pero después, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras mi preciosa.

- Serás cuidadoso? – pregunto con temor.

- Puedo tratar…solo relájate…

- Jareth… - su nombre fue pronunciado junto con un gemido de dolor. Él se adentró en ella suavemente pero constante hasta llegar a donde quería, Sarah se abrazó con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del rey. Comenzó con los movimientos acompañados de caricias y besos. Para ella era una bella tortura, para él era la más hermosa y triste despedida.

- Me vuelves loco pequeña… - sus embestidas eran cada vez más insistentes y placentera, casi llegando al climax le susurró al oído – Esto aún no termina mi cosa preciosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Herencia de sangre

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la película "Labyrinth", dirigida por Jim Henson.

Capítulo 2

Sintió algo que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, abrió los ojos perezosamente y observó a la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados enfrente de ella agitando una taza de plástico color violeta con pequeñas flores blancas – "estaba soñando" – se dijo, con esta ya habían sido 6 veces en el mes que él se hacía presente en sus sueños.

- Mami, teno hambre…

- Oh…preciosa…lo siento mamá se quedó dormida – Sarah se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina – calentó leche y saco una galletas – Mila, ven trae tu taza, quieres galletas?

- No, pastel… - dijo la pequeña en pijamas rosa corriendo hacia la cocina con su madre.

- Mami no preparó pastel, si quieres lo prepararemos juntas más tarde.

- Si! Pastel.

- Ven dale un beso a mamá.

Preparó un café fuerte para ella, lo necesitaba. Fue a su habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo, ya que seguía con el vestido de la noche anterior. Soltó su cabello y lavó sus dientes, cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el maquillaje sintió el timbre. Fue hacia el portero – Si?

- Soy Amy…

- Buenos días, pasa… - presionó el botón que abría la puerta del edificio, Sarah vivía en un séptimo piso.

- Mila adivina quién vino?

- Huglet!? – pregunto la pequeña a su madre con una gran sonrisa.

- No, y es Hoggle…- Sarah se acercó a la niña – Cielo, recuerda que Hoggle es un secreto – se puso a la altura de la pequeña cuando notó algo extraño en sus ojos – Mila que te sucedió! te duelen los ojitos? – la pequeña solo negó con la cabeza.

Pero Sarah no quedándose tranquila cambio de ropa a Mila y terminó de alistarse, agarro su bolso, las llaves del auto y salió como un rayo al hospital. En el pasillo se encontró con Amy, una joven un pocas mas baja que Sarah, piel morena y grandes ojos almendrados, su mejor amiga y niñera ocasional de la niña

- Sarah que sucede, porque esa cara ?

- Mira los ojos de Mila…

Amy se sorprendió al verlos – Voy contigo al doctor.

Después de casi 45 minutos de revisación, por fin el pediatra hablo.

- Todo parece ser una Heterocromía Iridium. Consiste en la distinta coloración del iris en cada ojo, muy raro en las personas. A veces es hereditaria – cuando dijo esto Sarah se paralizó – pero este no es el caso, ya que Mila no nació con ello.

- Y eso es malo? - Preguntó la madre aun asustada.

- Mila no muestra señales de dolor y su vista es normal, pero tiene un poco de fiebre. Me extraña que esto apareciera esta mañana…

- Si anoche sus ojos estaban como siempre y Karen no me mencionó nada, ella estuvo con Mila todo el día.

- Tendremos que hacerle algunos exámenes para descartar cualquier tipo de enfermedad – el doctor hizo el papeleo necesario para realizarle todo tipo de análisis.

La niña quedó al cuidado de una enfermera mientras que Sarah y Amy estaban en la sala de espera, aguardando a que todo terminara pronto. El celular de la joven madre sonó.

- Hola… Lucio…

_- Sarah sé que es domingo y que debes estar disfrutando a pleno a tu bellísima hija, y recuerda que la adoro pero…_

- Pero?... – segura de que tipo de favor le pediría.

_- Los pedidos que hiciste el viernes, no fueron aprobados, y necesito volver a mandar el e-mail pero tu computadora no me deja, necesito tu contraseña y la cantidad exacta a pedir. Podrías venir al taller, no creo que te quite más de 40 minutos ._

- No puedo, le preguntaste a Agnes?

_- No contesta el teléfono…_

- En estos momentos estoy en el hospital…no yo estoy bien, pero a Mila le están haciendo un chequeo…lo sé – Amy le hizo un gesto para interrumpirla – Aguarda un segundo.

- Sarah yo me quedaré con Mila tu vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer, aquí te espero

- Claro que no, me sentiría la peor madre del mundo, dejándola.

- Vamos no es para tanto, puedo escuchar que Lucio está desesperado.

- Lucio, estaré en unos veinte minutos…de acuerdo yo le digo…si…nos vemos – Sarah colgó mirando a Amy aun dudando – Lucio te da las gracias y dice que te debe una.

- Una? Yo diría que varias. Bueno ve, no pierdas más tiempo.

- Estaré lo antes posible.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

Ambas amigas se saludaron. Sarah salió lo más rápido posible del hospital, al llegar al estacionamiento, sus piernas flaquearon del fuerte mareo que tuvo – Ahora no por favor – se detuvo un momento y en cuanto todo dejo de dar vueltas se subió a su auto, dirigiéndose directamente a su taller de trabajo donde su socio la esperaba.

Tal como lo predijo Lucio, todo el papeleo no le tomó mucho tiempo, en el camino llamó a Amy para preguntar cómo estaba todo, y comentarle que debía hacer una pequeña parada en su departamento.

Una vez que Sarah llego a su hogar, se metió en el baño y busco en el botiquín su medicación que con todo el ajetreo de la mañana olvido tomar. Se lavó la cara y se hizo una coleta en el pelo. Llego a su tocador y encontró las bellas joyas que Edward le había regalado, guardo los pendientes junto con la gargantilla en la caja de terciopelo negro, tenía que llamarlo para devolvérselas, no creía prudente conservarlas. Después de todo ella provocó que las cosas se dieran de esa manera, o por lo menos era lo que pensaba Sarah.

Antes de salir preparó una muda de ropa para su hija guardándola en una pequeña mochila, arrojó la medicación en su bolso junto con unos analgésicos para los persistentes dolores de espalda que tenía últimamente. Luego llamo a su padre comunicándole la situación de su nieta, recalcando que no debían preocuparse, que todo era un choqueo para constatar que la pequeña estaba bien.

_- De acuerdo Sarah no iremos al hospital pero apenas terminen todo nos avisas._

- Si papá, te dejo que debo volver. Los quiero…

Entró a la sala de espera y observó a Amy hablando con el Richard, pediatra de Mila, este la miró e instantáneamente su amiga volteo a verla con una expresión de preocupación, la leve sonrisa que Sarah tenía comenzó a desaparecer.

- Que sucede?

- Mila comenzó con fiebre muy alta, lo que provoco que…comenzara a convulsionar.

- Que?...no…no…Richard, como esta ella? – sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron.

- Ella está estable, pero debemos internarla para tenerla en observación, no la podemos dejar ir hasta que estén los resultados de los exámenes.

- Y su fiebre?

- Le administramos un antipirético inyectable, hasta ahora no ha aumentado, que es lo importante en estos casos, para evitar que las convulsiones vuelvan.

- Ella está…?

- Dormida – le regalo un sonrisa para tratar de atenuar su preocupación – Bueno, debo de volver para ver cómo sigue – apoyo una mano en el hombro de la joven madre – Ahora esto va para ti, apenas sientas alguna molestia me avisas, dolor, nauseas, lo que sea, debes estar fuerte, Mila te necesita – Sarah se limitó a asistir con la cabeza, dejándose caer en pequeño sillón gris de la sala.

- Todo estará bien, quieres que llame a tu papá?

- Si por favor…

Undregroun estaba formado por 5 reinos. Detrás de las montañas altas el reino de Lurgot, su rey era tosco pero de una gran humildad. Hacia el sur detrás del bosque de Merse, el reino Azul, el más hermoso y mágico de todos. Al este, el pequeño reino de Blamir, caracterizado por sus valientes guerreros, al oeste cruzando el mar Kir, el más alejado y rico Dannu.

El clima del reino de Labyrinth parecía ser constante, siempre agradable, este se caracterizaba por ser el mas vasto, rodeado de una belleza muy particular lleno de magia y misticismo, algo que caracterizaba al soberano de ese lugar Jareth, el Rey de los goblins, pero en Labyrinth nada es lo que parece, no se podía dar nada por hecho , algo que le fascinaba a su rey.

Cada 5 años se reunían, con el fin de conservar el equilibrio y armonía en Underground.

- Bien, que harás? no deberías negarte, ella es muy hermosa y la unión de ambos reinos sería muy conveniente no crees?

- Para quien abuela?

- Labyrinth no tiene guerreros y todos saben que en Blamir están los mejores.

- No me hacen falta…y si tengo soldados.

- Pequeños goblins… - resaltó la mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos color miel y estatura media, aún conservaba una gran belleza a pesar de sus casi 480 años.

- Goblins muy fuertes querrás decir.

- No, estoy seguro que tu abuela no quiso decir eso – le dijo un hombre con un tono burlón.

- Que es esto? Una especie de confabulación contra mi persona – dijo el rey jugando con sus cristales.

- La dama hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y los cristales se convirtieron en bellos pájaros de un azul intenso – Aun puedo quitarte tus juguetes – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien, ahora tienen toda mi atención – sentándose en su trono de manera muy relajada.

- Necesitas una esposa, Labyrinth necesita una reina y un heredero, y Annya es hermosa y dulce y…

- Según quién?

- Según lo que dicen todo el mundo - ciertamente en un tono de reproche – Porque no usas uno de tus cristales y lo ves por ti mismo…

- No me interesa abuela, ya tendré oportunidad de conocerla en unos días.

- Esto es increíble hace ya dos semanas que ellos han llegado y tú no has dado señales de interés para ir a conocerla.

- Séfila, deja al chico en paz…

- Arthur, no le defiendas – el hombre se llevó la mano a la frente negando con la cabeza – Que? No hagas ese gesto que sabes que me molesta.

Arthur era un hombre alto de cabellos grises y ojos tan celestes casi cristalinos que parecía que podías ver tu alma reflejada en ellos, su contextura mas fornida, que la del Rey Goblin.

- Desde que tus padres no están lo único que hemos hecho es velar por ti, que diría tu madre si te vieras criando hijos ajenos y no los tuyos propios – volvió a decir la dama.

- Solo cumplo con la terea que mis padres comenzaron.

- Aun así…es que sigues encaprichado con esa niña mortal?

Jareth se levantó de su asiento hecho una furia y dirigiéndose a la ventana – Eso se acabó hace mucho, los lazos que la unían a Underground y a mi están rotos y no tengo ganas de seguir hablando del tema – con agilidad se paró en borde de la ventana saltando al vacío.

- Sus retiradas suelen ser tan dramáticas, creo que empeoré las cosas – la soberana del Reino Azul se abrazó a su esposo.

- No lo apures, todo llegará a su tiempo.

Las horas para Sarah y su familia pasaban lentas, ya llevaban seis días en el hospital y su pequeña hija no daba señales de mejorar, la fiebre jugaba en un subibaja tortuoso, en dos ocasiones las convulsiones volvieron, los médicos no se explicaban que era lo que le sucedía, todos los resultados no mostraban ningún tipo de enfermedad.

- Sarah…Sarah despierta – la joven se incorporó de inmediato, su semblante cada vez era mas desgastado, ojeras y palidez era lo primero saltaban a la vista.

- Papá. Que sucedió?

- Hija ve a casa a descansar, lo necesitas…

- No puedo – se pasó una mano por la cara y trato de estirar su cuerpo un poco, estaba muy contracturado.

- Karen se quedará

- Pero Toby…

- Él está a los cuidados de la señora Clay. Si quieres quedarte esta noche, ve y descansa ahora, yo me quedaré hasta que venga Karen.

- Está bien…

- Hija estas tomando tu medicación?

- Si, papá…la tengo conmigo – señaló el bolso – nos vemos después, te amo – le dio un beso a su padre y se fue.

- Al salir del hospital recordó que tenía que comprar unos analgésicos y su dichosa medicina. Hizo todos sus mandados incluyendo pasar por el supermercado. Una vez en su departamento guardo todo en su lugar y se dispuso para ir a tomar una ducha y acostarse, necesitaba con urgencia su cama. Antes de meterse a la cama visito el cuarto de Mila, se quedó un rato observando sus muñecos sus dibujos, de repente se quebró, lloró como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Estaba cansada, parecía que la vida se había ensañado con ella ya era una lucha convivir con su enfermedad, desde que se enteró solo pensaba en su hija y ahora esto, su preciosa niña. Llevaba 6 días en los que apenas abría los ojos, para volver a dormirse, verla así la estaba matando, pero debía de ser fuerte. Se sentó en su antiguo tocador, mirándose al espejo.

- Sarah – se dijo – estas hecha un desastre. Dejo caer su cabeza apoyada por ambos brazos, casi quedándose dormida sintió algo tibio recorriendo su labio superior, se tocó y confirmó sus sospechas, estaba sangrando, corrió al baño a limpiarse, cuando la pequeña hemorragia nasal cesó, se acostó e instantáneamente se quedó dormida.

El calor se estaba haciendo agobiante y que mejor que un fin de semana en la playa para combatirlo.

- Sarah que te sucedió? - questionó asombrada Amy.

- Dónde? – miró extrañada a su amiga que la observaba con ojos picaros.

- Vaya, parece que el encuentro fue candente – le dijo riéndose señalando el lado derecho de su cadera, el traje de baño no alcanzaba a cubrir esa parte.

- De que estas hablando? – cuando lo vio, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar del sorpresivo descubrimiento, una mordida, y sí que estaba grabada en su piel.

- Dile que sea mas gentil…

Sarah se sentó como pudo en la arena, tocándose la escandalosa marca.

- Sucedió…entonces todo fue real… - lo dijo despacio

- Me dirás quien fue?

- No lo conoces – fue lo primero que le salió – Y dudo volverlo a ver.

- Estas bien? – preguntó Amy.

- Si, vamos al agua – cambió radicalmente de conversación.

La alarma del despertador sonó quince para las seis de la tarde. Últimamente sus sueños la traicionaban siempre que podían, no dejo de recordar cómo se habían dado las cosas entorno al nacimiento de su niña. Se cambió de ropa, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, buscó un sweater, ya que recordó que la sala donde se quedaba la temperatura era baja y ya había pasado una noche muy incómoda y fría. Se cepillo rápido el cabello dejándolo suelto, vio nuevamente la caja que contenía su regalo de cumpleaños al lado de una fotografía que se había tomado el año pasado en unas mini vacaciones con Edward. Todos le decían que eran una pareja ideal. Suspiro y se marchó de vuelta al hospital.

En Underground, Labyrinth se vestía de gala, el encuentro de los 5 reinos comenzaría con un gran baile. Goblins caminado, corriendo, cocinando, limpiando por todo el castillo…una lista extensa de quehaceres que estaban volviendo de cierta manera irritable al Rey.

- Se pueden callar! – grito Jareth, poniéndose de pie pateando varios libros apilados en el piso , el interminable ajetreo en su castillo lo desesperaba, volvió a tomar asiento en su trono llevando sus manos enguantadas a su nuca dándose masajes.

- Su alteza los jardineros han llegado.

- Y? qué quieres que haga Xandel?

- Bueno señor, creo que usted debería decirle lo que gusta para que todo Labyrinth este…a sus expectativas.

- Cualquier cosa que tú digas estará bien, ahórrame trabajo – hizo un gesto para que se retiraran todos.

- Su alteza, no es que quiera insistir pero la última vez me encomendó ese trabajo, y claro yo obedecí, hasta podría decir que usó exactamente las mismas palabras – Jareth levantó la vista, era increíble lo molesto que podía resultar su consejero y mano derecha – Lo que quiero decir su alteza es que esa última vez no le agrado el resultado, por lo que casi mando a los pobres jardineros al pantano de la eterna hediondez – Jareth lo recordó lo que le causo gracia.

- Está bien, hazlos pasar – le dijo el Rey

- Si señor…

Jareth miró el desfile de goblins, no se acordaba que tenía tantos empleados trabajando en sus jardines. Se paseó enfrente de ello dando indicaciones sencillas, no le tomo mucho tiempo pero su vita se fijó en un goblin en especial. Sonrió con bribonada.

- Bien eso es todo, pueden marcharse – uno a uno de manera ordenada, se fueron retirando – Pero tu no Hobrain – el enano se dio por aludido cerrando los ojos y volteando muy despacio para encontrar a escasos centímetros el rostro del Rey, lo cual lo sobresaltó y dio unos pasos para alejarse.

- Es Hoggle, su majestad.

Jareth rodo los ojos – Como que sea…y dime mi buen traidor como has estado, hace mucho que no te he visto.

- Bien su majestad – dijo el enano agachando la cabeza.

- Me alegro, me alegro… - camino alrededor del pobre goblin que estaba aterrado, el eco de sus pasos no ayudaban a amortiguar esa sensación – Oh vamos Hoblet alza la vista, es que me temes? – preguntó, haciendo aparecer un cristal en su mano, jugando con el, pasándolo de una mano a otra – Es increíble que lo haya olvidado, pero tú tienes una deuda conmigo…creo que un paseíto por el pantano de la eterna hediondez, pagaría una parte, pequeño traidor.

- Oh no! Por favor su alteza, el pantano no! – suplicó el enano aferrándose las piernas de Jareth – Se lo suplico señor.

- Ten un poco de dignidad y párate derecho Hoggle – le ordenó, y este no solo que lo obedeció sino que le llamo la atención que por fin pronunciara su nombre correctamente – No debes de preocuparte tanto, quizás no apestes solo, tus compañeros de batalla podrían hacerte compañía, no lo crees? – sonrió de lado – Aunque en estos momentos te necesito para que el trabajo en mi castillo se agilice, así que lo dejaremos para otro momento Hohead.

- Hoggle señor…

- Me vuelves a corregir y te encerraré en la oubliette!

- Lo siento su alteza – Hoogle hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y camino velozmente hacia la puerta, algo que sobresalía del chaleco del enano llamo la atención Jarteh.

- Asi que sigues viendola… – su tono era seco sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

- El enano tocó el pequeño espejo y volteo a verlo – Bueno… en realidad…

- No hace falta que trates de engañarme.

- No, claro que no su alteza…ella está bien.

- No te pregunté cómo se encontraba…

- Lo siento, yo creí que quería saber. Un error su majestad.

- Ahora vete a trabajar.

- Si, su alteza, con su permiso… - una vez que Hoogle salió del salón, sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Jareth se quedó solo en el salón del trono, se sentó en la ventana con la mirada perdida en su laberinto, un cristal se formó en punta de sus dedos, lo único que podía ver atreves era una espesa neblina blanquecina.

Sarah… - susurro con tristeza – envidio a tus valientes caballeros que aún pueden verte, yo me tengo que conformar con los recuerdos – elevó la esfera a los cielo, mirando cómo se desvanecía deseando que aquellas huellas que ella habia dejado hicieran lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Herencia de sangre**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la película "Labyrinth", dirigida por Jim Henson. **

**Capítulo 3**

La noche caía sobre la ciudad como un manto oscuro que envolvía toda clases de esperanzas que Sarah podía tener. Con cada hora que pasaba Mila se iba debilitando mas y mas, Richard permitió que entrara a verla, al llegar a su lado se quedó paralizada, atinando únicamente a acariciar su pálida mejilla, no había rastro de sus cara redondita y rozagante.

Un corazón acongojado y lágrimas se apoderaron de Sarah. Lentas y amargamente corrían por su rostro, la pequeña vida de Mila se estaba extinguiendo y su madre no sabía que hacer.

Los sonidos de los aparatos producían un triste eco en la mente cansada de Sarah, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida sosteniendo la diminuta mano de su hija.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando escucho lo que creyó un silbido que comenzó a retumbar en la habitación. Sarah se puso de pie sin soltarle la mano, fue en ese momento que el cuarto comenzó a llenarse de personas con blancos uniformes. Richard la tomó por los hombros alejándola de la escena, lo único que veía era su boca moverse lentamente en lo que parecía una extensa explicación para que saliera de la habitación, ella no lo escuchaba, al sacarla de ahí la puerta se cerró y Sarah reaccionó dejándose caer al piso.

No había pasado mucho tiempo que sintió que la abrazaron por detrás y ella sin importar quien fuera se sujetó con fuerza quebrándose en llanto.

Debes de ser fuerte hija – la voz de Robert Williams era fatídicamente serena.

Los minutos torturaban a la familia que esperaba en el silencioso pasillo. Richard salió pero su expresión parca no decía mucho.

Sarah se incorporó y lo miró expectante.

Sarah, Mila sufrió un paro cardio-respiratorio, ella esta…muy débil, si llegara a sufrir otro no podría soportarlo. Lo siento, solo nos toca esperar.

Esperar!? – Sarah alzó la vos desesperada – A que?

Sarah lo siento, no podemos hacer nada, Mila está luchando por vivir, pero su corazón está muy débil. Hemos intentado todo, en el estado que se encuentra no podemos arriesgarnos a hacerle mas estudios. Tendremos esperar a que ella se estabilice y volver a comenzar.

Richard por favor salva a mi hija… – se sujetó con fuerza a la bata de este.

Richard se limitó a observarla, tratando que la situación no lo superara. Él había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos pero parecía que no era suficiente. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse – Realmente lo siento… - él se soltó de ella a comenzó a caminar a toda prisa perdiéndose en el extenso pasillo del área de pediatría.

En el mágico mundo subterráneo la música se hacía escuchar en cada rincón de Labyrinth, todas las miradas femeninas iba dirigidas al soberano y anfitrión del castillo.

Jareth siempre impecable, esta ocasión su traje negro con destellos plateados y una camisa de seda blanca lo hacían ver irresistible y sus largas botas negra de cuero solo confirmaban el poder que este tenía.

Séfila, estaba orgullosa de la apariencia que su nieto daba, el poderoso e implacable Rey Goblin, pero por dentro ella solo quería darle un buen coscorrón como cuando era un niño por ser tan testarudo y orgulloso en especial cuando salía el tema de la necesidad de una reina para Labyrinth.

Sonríe Séfila, es que no estas contenta de que Jareth no se haya despegado de Annya – dijo su esposo apoyando una mano en su hombro cariñosamente.

Claro que estoy contenta, pero míralo… con esa expresión de poca felicidad solo le esta dando a entender a ella y al resto de los invitados que está por compromiso.

Bueno, debes de reconocer que así es.

Pero Arthur… – ella lo miró sorprendida – Es que acaso no quieres que él sea feliz?

Y como sabes que comprometiéndose con ella lo será?

Ella sería una esposa perfecta para él… - fue en ese instante que la soberana del Reino Azul se llevó una mano al corazón, sintió una fuerte punzada de angustia.

Séfila estas bien? – Preguntó su esposo preocupado.

Si, creo que si…debo salir un momento.

La dama salió del salón seguida por su esposo, dirigiéndose hacia los jardines del castillo, se detuvo enfrente de un gran arbusto de hojas grandes y redondas, posó su manos en el y comenzaron a nacer pequeños botones que al abrirse se convirtieron en hermosas flores azules. La tranquilidad volvió a ella, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que comenzaron a secarse y convertirse en cenizas al igual que el arbusto. La reina Séfila dio un paso hacia atrás horrorizada.

Arthur, no se qué sucede – se abrazó a su esposo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este.

Los reyes del mágico reino, se retiraron excusándose que no se sentían bien. Jareth aprovechó la situación para escapar de sus invitados.

Abuelo que ocurre?

Nada de que preocuparse tu abuela ha estado muy cansada últimamente.

Bien, si necesitas algo…

Si hijo lo sé, ve y vuelve al baile. No querrás hacer esperar a la princesa de Blamir…

Jareth se limitó a sonreír, lo saludo y se marchó. Antes de volver al bullicio se dirigió al salón del trono, tomó asiento de manera relajada, como solía hacerlo cuando el protocolo dejaba de existir. Su mente estaba en blanco como el cristal que sostenía en la mano, jugó con el hasta que este estalló de repentinamente provocándole al Rey Goblin un intenso malestar, una angustia como jamás antes había sentido.

Pasaron un poco más de cuarenta minutos que el soberano de Labyrinth, reaccionó ante la presencia de Xandel.

Mi señor, debería volver, sus invitados se preguntan por usted, además se percataron de la ausencia de sus majestades…sus abuelos.

Solo necesitaba alejarme de la hipocresía por un instante. Manipularía el tiempo para que todo esto se termine rápido.

Sarah se encontraba cursando su tercer año de diseño, fue duro elegir la profesión que la acompañaría por mucho tiempo. Por sus venas corría el arte. Probó cuantos cursos se le ponían en enfrente, el teatro era su pasión pero declinó poco tiempo después de su aventura en el Underground, en una ocasión se dejó llevar por la música, le gustaba escribir canciones aprendió piano, guitarra, hasta se unió a un grupo de chicos que tocaban música solo con percusión, era divertido además la ayudaban a mantener su mente alejada de cierto rey que la visitaba en sueños contantemente. Pero no duró demasiado cambio de parecer después del cuarto mes.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que su expresión artística podía plasmarse sobre papel, lienzo y arcilla. Necesitaba algo seguro, se inclinó por el diseño de interiores, de esta manera creaba distintos ambientes con un estilo propio a cada una de las personas que requerían de su servicio, de algo básico ella lo convertía en arte.

Sarah se despertó muy tarde una mañana de sábado, tenía el cuerpo adolorido, pero era un dolor soportable, se sentía plena, feliz. Una vez más soñó con él, pero esta vez había sido distinto, todo parecía tan real, su piel, sus manos, su cuerpo del cual disfruto sin reparo. Sarah se tocó los labios porque aun podía sentirlos hinchados a causa de los apasionados besos, en sueños por primera vez él la hizo suya y no una sola sino muchas veces, recordó y se ruborizó. Si, fue un sueño de lo mas placentero, único.

Se sentó en su tocador y se quedó observándose frente al espejo por un buen rato, y comenzó a pensar como hubiera sido su vida en Labyrinth, junto al Rey Goblin, ser su reina, su amante, su amor. Sonrió tontamente, sacudió la cabeza intentando desvanecer esos pensamientos.

Felicitaciones Jareth, Rey de los goblins, lo conseguiste…me he enamorado de ti…

No fue hasta varias semanas que por fin se percató, que su cuerpo no le respondía como de costumbre. No podía hacer un mínimo esfuerzo que se sentía cansada. Sus mañanas tampoco eran mejor, estomago revuelto, dolores de cabeza. En una semana cambió 3 veces de jabón, todos olían extraño según ella.

Amy que en ese momento vivía con ella en un departamento pequeño, también notó cambios.

Sarah has vistos mis nueces, juro que las guardé por aquí – la joven revolvió todo el refrigerador buscándolas.

Ahh…si, bueno lo que pasó es que se me antojó un pequeño snack, y era lo único que había.

Pero a ti no te gustan demasiado, además te comiste el frasco entero?

Bueno tampoco era tan grande, además siempre me decías que tendría que comerlas y bueno….seguí tu consejo.

Si, algunas pero no todo el frasco…

Lo siento mañana voy al super y compro…

Lo que me preocupa realmente no es si comiste o no las nueces, últimamente has estado extraña. Deberías ir al doctor.

Pero porque? No me duele nada.

Ahora hace un par de días te quejabas de fuertes dolores de cabeza, y últimamente duermes de más. Quizás necesites vitaminas.

Bueno he estado cansada, que tiene de malo dormir?

Nada, pero sigo pensando que tendrías que ir.

De acuerdo si para fines de esta semana no me compongo – hizo una sonrisa – Voy a ir. Te parece?

Esta bien, me parece justo, pero debes de prometerlo

Si, si…lo prometo.

Amy como era de esperarse le hizo cumplir su promesa ya que su estado no mejoro con el pasar de la semana.

El médico la examinó, aunque tenía sus leves sospechas, optó por no comentarle, le hizo realizar unos cuantos exámenes y por fin se confirmó Sarah estaba embarazada.

Sarah tienes casi 9 semanas de embarazo, un poco mas de dos meses…

No, eso es imposible yo… - Sarah se puso de pie pero se volvió a sentar, todo le daba vueltas. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, la noticia la había dejado en shock.

Sarah estas bien? – preguntó el médico preocupado por su reacción.

Si, solo sorprendida – trató de sonreír de la manera más natural que pudo – Voy a ser madre… - sus ojos verdes comenzaron a cristalizarse y algunas lágrimas indeseadas escaparon si permiso – Doctor y ahora que debo hacer?

Sarah se fijó objetivos y poco a poco los fue cumpliendo, parecía que la vida le sonreía. Y cuando tuvo por primera vez a su pequeña en brazos comprendió que una nueva aventura comenzaba.

La maternidad la hizo madurar, en todos los aspectos posibles, siguió adelante con los estudios. Gracias a un amigo conoció a Lucio con el que congenio enseguida y con el pasar del tiempo se convertiría en su socio.

Dejó a un lado los zapatos cómodos por los de tacón, los jeans por camisas y faldas elegantes, se decía a ella misma que si quería que la tomaran por una profesional debía vestirse como tal.

Entre cambio y cambio ella esperaba que él apareciera y la viera como una mujer diferente de aquella muchacha que corrió interminables horas por su laberinto. A pesar de su dulce espera eso nunca pasó, no comprendía como era posible que la haya podido olvidar tan fácilmente, a ella la campeona de Labyrinth. Se odiaba por no poder sacarlo de su mente ni de su corazón.

Mila crecía rodeada de cariño, su madre podía dar todo por ella. Al principio fue difícil enfrentar a su padre y a Karen pero su enfado no tardó en convertirse en un inmenso amor de abuelos.

Sarah se encontraba sentada en el piso con la cabeza entre las rodillas, de pronto sin aviso se incorporó velozmente, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio aunque logro sostenerse de la pared. Sus ojos reflejaban un brillo especial, como si la vida le hubiera puesto frente a ella una inesperada esperanza.

Papá vuelvo en un instante…

A donde vas hija?

Necesito ir a casa, debo ir a buscar…mi medicación. La olvidé.

No puedes manejar hasta tu casa, deja iré yo – Robert estiró la mano para que le diera las llave de casa.

No papá, iré yo, además necesito tomar un baño. Eso me relajará.

Prefiero ser yo… - de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

Cariño deja que Sarah vaya, necesita relajarse un poco – Karen lo miró con ternura y este dejó de insistir.

Papá no te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida.

De acuerdo, pero vete el taxi, no quiero que manejes, estas cansada…

Bien – Sarah busco en su bolso y le hizo entrega de las llaves del auto – Así no hago trampa.

La joven madre abrazo a ambos y se fue de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Llego a su departamento y las manos le temblaban, todo efecto de los nervios que la consumían. Entro y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Mila. Busco en la pequeña biblioteca aquel libro de tapas rojas y letras doradas, por más que se supiera de memoria todo lo escrito en él, no quería equivocarse.

Respiró hondo y pronuncio aquellas palabras que prometió no volver a decir – Yo deseo…yo deseo que el Rey de los goblins venga y me lleve lejos de aquí! – Sarah cerró sus ojos esperando alguna entrada dramática, pero nada, solo un vacío.

Deseo que el Rey de los goblins venga…Deseo que el Rey goblins venga! – la voz de Sarah era cada vez se quebraba más – Deseo que el Rey de los goblins venga…yo deseo… - y así pronunciando esto la invadió un llanto doloroso – Jareth por favor ven…

Tirada en el piso en posición fetal abrazándose a si misma Sarah levantó la vista para observar el reloj con forma de flor que reposaba sobre una estante acompañado de muñecas, y se sorprendió a ver la hora que indicaba, debería de volver al hospital, ya no vendría. Tomó el libro que estaba junto a ella y lo aventó, este chocó contra el espejo de su antiguo tocador.

Hoggle – dijo en un tono efímero.

Se sentó frente al espejo – Hoggle te necesito... – nada – Hoggle…Hoggle! Te necesito maldita sea! – grito golpeando el tocador.

Una imagen difusa comenzó a mostrarse en el espejo y el alma de Sarah volvió a su cuerpo.

Sarah?

Hoggle, gracias a Dios… - las fuerzas la traicionaron y se dejo ver llorando con un rostro cansado y pálido.

Que te sucede Sarah?

Mila está en hospital muy grave, Hoggle necesito verlo, necesito que salve a mi hija.

Pe…pero él, Sarah estas hablando de Jareth?

Si! Hoggle, por favor necesito que venga, dile por favor que venga, he tratado de llamarlo pero no ha sucedido nada.

El pobre goblins suspiro cansado – Sarah, él no acudirá a tu llamado, no solo ya no le interesa sino que él ha cortado los lazos que te unían a Underworld. Lo siento.

Que?! – pronunció furiosa – Eso no es posible, debe de haber una manera, iré yo y hablaré con él.

No será posible, como lo harás? No tengo el poder para hacerte entrar a nuestro mundo.

Hoggle habla con él, Mila se esta muriendo…te lo suplico – rogaba desesperada y a su amigo se le encogía el corazón.

Sarah, lo siento yo no puedo hacer nada, él ni siquiera me escuchará.

Sarah se levantó del pequeño taburete – Nooo! – grito con frustración arrojando todo lo que estaba a su paso – No es justo! – volvió a decir, rompiendo en dos aquel libro que le dio la oportunidad de conocer un mundo mágico. Un fuerte mareo se apoderó de ella y hilo muy fino de sangre salía de su nariz, cayó al piso agotada, miró a su amigo que aún se reflejaba en el espejo y limpio con la manga de su sweater, aquella incomodidad tibia que estaba adentrando en su boca.

Sarah que te sucede? Estas sangrando?

No es nada – negó sin darle la mayor importancia.

Iré – dijo con intrepidez – Aunque me envíe al pantano de la eterna hediondez.

Con esa determinación abrió la puerta de su pequeña casa y se topó con una figura de porte imponente.

Hoogle verdad?

Si su majestad – contesto el susodicho con una reverencia y muerto de miedo.

Sarah besó una fotografía de su pequeña y ella un una plaza, la niña mostraba su preciosa cabellera dorada algo despeinada por el suave viento y una sonrisa grande llena de felicidad. Su índice acarició el pequeño rostro plasmado en la fotografía.

Sarah…

Ella se sobresaltó dejando caer el portarretrato al piso, se giró velozmente encontrándose con un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida.

Quién es usted? – preguntó alejándose hasta topar con la pared.

El hombre con la mirada clavada en la fotografía logro que esta se elevara y la tomó con mucha naturalidad.

Es hermosa – comentó con un tierna sonrisa – Quieres ver a Jareth?

Sarah se quedó blanca ante tal comentario – Si, usted puede llevarme con él?

Si, pero te das cuenta de lo que arriesgas si vuelves a Labyrinth?

Me hija esta muriendo…necesito arriesgarme.

Lo se, pude sentirlo aquí – se llevó una mano al corazón. He observado a Mila desde el mismo día en que nació, sabía que este dia llegaría, pero no me imagine que tan pronto.

Quien es usted? – volvió a preguntar.

Soy Arthur, soberano del reino Azul y abuelo de Jareth.

Y usted, no puede salvarla?

Me temo que no, solo la sangre de su padre puede hacerlo.

Esto es realmente extraño – Sarah agacho la cabeza y tapó su rostro con ambas manos quedándose en silencio.

Yo te llevaré con él ahora – Sarah salió del trance – Pero no creas que él te aceptará con los brazos abiertos, Jareth aun siente rencor por tu rechazo y no sabe nada de la niña, lo mas probable es que si le dices la verdad él querrá quedarse con ella y no tendrás poder para que no lo haga ya que Mila es su hija.

Entonces aun si él la salva me la arrebatará?

Piénsalo Sarah.

Pensar? – suspiro y tomando fuerzas volvió a hablar – yo estoy enferma no se cuánto me quede de vida, en el peor de los casos ella lo tendrá a él.

Se lo dirás?

No ahora, quiero disfrutar de Mila hasta mi último aliento. Cuando llegue mi momento se lo diré todo.

Entonces ven – El rey tomó la mano de Sarah y ella sintió una calidez única indescriptible.

Al abrir los ojos Sarah experimentó un frio que le recorría todo el cuerpo y temió, se encontró en un lugar oscuro, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad notó que estaba en una habitación. Respiró hondo y percibió un perfume, era de él, jamás olvidaría ese aroma. Se quedó esperando en silencio. Un leve mareó la hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama, sus ojos comenzaron a ceder por el cansancio, cuando el ruido de la puerta la sorprendió e hizo que se pusiera de pie, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, estaba asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás ocultándose en las sombras.

Jareth abrió la puerta, estaba despotricando contra algo o alguien, Sarah no le pudo entender y se quedó tiesa.

Estoy harto de toda esta fachada – se sentó en la cama masajeándose la nuca, pero su paz se vio interrumpida, sintió la presencia de alguien. Con un simple movimiento la habitación entera se ilumino y ahí en un rincón la encontró, temerosa y se podría decir que casi temblando. Sarah levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con él – Que haces aquí?


End file.
